world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041215BeauJack
chessAficionado CA began pestering thersiticalGoldfinger TG at 21:03 -- 09:04 CA: Jack, have you left for your team's world yet?... 09:06 TG: Not yet. Was about to head there in 5 mins or so 09:07 CA: oh great, I'm lucky then. Would it be alright if I talked to you?... 09:07 TG: Sure thats fine 09:08 CA: I will meet you at your room then... ---------------------------------------------------------------- 09:09 CA: Beau knocks on Jackjack's door... 09:09 TG: Jackjack shows up behind him "Wasnt in there... Whats up?" 09:11 CA: Beau turns around. "Ah, you mean, you don't get it?"... 09:11 CA: He smiles... 09:11 TG: "Rumors spread fast. Hello Beau." 09:12 CA: He chuckles. "Yes they always do. Hello Jack. I simply wished to meet you in person, since it was something not yet available to me."... 09:13 TG: "Thats quite all right. Hello." He puts a hand out for a shake 09:13 CA: Beau shakes it happily. "How do you feel about the world you're going to? I haven't heard anything about it."... 09:15 TG: "Nor have I. Apparently none of the teams took the information I had for granted. Could be worse things than jazz though" 09:16 CA: "..Jazz? That's.. interesting."... 09:17 CA: "A music theme, between all the worlds."... 09:17 TG: "We've noticed." 09:18 CA: "I'm not saying you hadn't it's just odd. The pre-scratch worlds had no such theme. It's another odd thing to tack onto the list of odd things about this session."... 09:19 TG: "Maybe its because all the planets are connected. Like this base for instance." 09:19 CA: "Maybe it is.."... 09:20 CA: "Jack, could I ask you a favor?"... 09:20 TG: "Depends on the favor I suppose" 09:21 CA: "I know you're short on time, so I don't need it immedietely, but when you have a chance to breathe, could you tell me the details of the players gathering here? What sort of things they told you, how they got you all here, that sort of thing."... 09:23 TG: "They generally don't talk to me. Its probably better to ask Merrow on that... I can tell you what I know however." 09:25 CA: "Mer..ow? Ah, the Prince of Time. I will make a note to speak to him. And yes, knowing what you know would be incredibly helpful. Thank you Jack."... 09:28 TG: "No problem Beau. Oh before I go has your team found rooms to stay in?" 09:29 CA: "I believe the current plan is to occupy the rooms of our counterparts. Which reminds me, are you alright with me occupying Queen Beau's room?"... 09:30 TG: "Interesting choice but it's not my base. I think were all offered free reign." 09:34 CA: "I see, thank you Jack. I will let you get back to your team then. Good luck on the world. Stay safe."... 09:36 TG: "I shall try. See you again soon Beau." Jackjack does a little weak salute and heads sorser's roomward 09:36 CA: Beau nods and heads off to his room.... -- thersiticalGoldfinger TG ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:37 --